Switched A What If Story
by KeketKageAlakshmi
Summary: This is the first of a series I'm calling What If? Starring Jinx and Kid Flash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Me: Hi guys, I randomly came up with this _What if_ thing, so expect more!****

REVERSE! This is NOT really based on "Lightspeed," hope it doesn't have to! Yes, I MUST put Argent in here somewhere, sorry, she's AWESOME! WARNING: Contains MAIJOR Flinx!

**_What if... Kid Flash and Jinx's side were switched? _**

Chapter 1

An alarm went off at the bank down the street. "Well, it's somthin' ta do!" She said shrugging. Jinx leaped down and took off towards the bank. See-Mor and Kyd Wykkyd were robbing a bank, along with a new boy. "Hi guys, who's the Newbie? I hope you remembered to tell him to get ready to be arrested." Jinx said in a sickly sweet tone as she stepped out. "Aw man guys, we gotta blow, it's Jinx!" See-Mor shrieked.

"Relax guys, I got this." The new boy boasted. Jinx laughed, _like you can defeat ME hotshot. _She smirked. "Well, I'm waiting." The boy gave her a cheeky grin. Then, he was a blur! "HOLEY-!" Jinx yelped as she barley dodged him. "Well, you're fast I'll give you that, but luck is on MY side!" She let loose a large hex towards the new boy.

He tripped and fell flat on his face. "Looks like you had some bad luck." She smirked. "Not as bad as you've got, do I?" He asked. She was shocked for a second, a puzzled expression surfacing on her face. "What do you—UHG?" She stumbled back, confused. One second she'd had the upper hand, now she's falling back? _Too weird, better finish this! _She blasted at them with hexes. Kyd teleported the three away.

Jinx let out a huge sigh of relief. She needed time to think. _What the hell? How did they, almost BEAT me like that?!_ Jinx wondered. Her comn link beeped. She flipped it open. "Jinx here." "'Ello luv!" A cheerful British accented voice came through the comn. "Hey Argent, what's up?" Jinx grinned at hearing her best friend. "Oh, nothin' much. Need some help with the H.I.V.E. boys?" Jinx smacked her forehead. "No, I got it under control." Argent laughed. "You sure luv? I'd hate for you to get beaten." Jinx growled. "Shut up Toni, Jinx out." She slammed the comn closed and groaned. _What a day! _

Jinx walked down the street, lost in thought. A black and red blur swept past her again. "YOU!" She growled. She felt something in her hand. "Huh?" Jinx's face adopted a confused expression. In her hand was a rose. _WTF? _She looked around. "Who…?" Her eyes widened. Suddenly, it hit her! "THAT KID, FROM THE BANK!" She gasped. "Actually, it's Kid Flash." A voice came. Jinx whirled around; there he stood, leaning against a street lamp. He grinned. "Hey Jinx." Jinx's face was contorted with anger. "HOW… DARE… YOU…" She held up the rose, which withered and died in her hand. "PLAY… WITH… MY… HEAD!" Jinx yelled, blasting at him with a hex.

He just laughed and dodged the attack. She shrieked in surprise as he appeared right in front of her. "You're cute when you're angry." Jinx's eyes glowed pink as her anger got the best of her. "Bad mistake, getting me mad!" She hissed. Her powers flared up, slamming into him, the sidewalk, and the whole street, sending a huge shock wave down the street. Kid Flash was blasted into a building. Jinx managed a triumphant smirk, "Take… that…" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the ground, completely drained.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! Two, maybe three in one day! GOOD 4 ME!

I don't own the Titans.

The first thing Jinx felt was a pounding in her skull. She slowly sat up, hand clutching her sore head. "Ow." She muttered, grimacing. "Huh?" She felt cold metal under her body. Jinx's eyes shot open. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud. It seemed to be some kind of cell, hard, cold walls, one metal door, and no windows. "What the hell? What happened?"

"Welcome back to the land o' the living Sleeping Beauty." A familiar voice came from a shadow. Jinx tried to force herself to her feet, only to find she was still too dizzy to stand. So she had to rely on glaring at Kid Flash as he stepped out and praying that maybe looks would kill. "Where am I?" Jinx demanded. "You're in a specially designed holding cell, courtesy of the H.I.V.E." Kid Flash replied, leaning against a wall, a grin planted on his face. This only made Jinx even more furious.

Putting all her willpower into getting up, she leapt to her feet, willing herself not to collapse or shake. KF looked mildly impressed. "Didn't expect you to, you know, get up so fast, there's hope for you yet." "Was that supposed to be an insult, cuz I'm insulted." Jinx snarled, crossing her arms angrily. He just grinned. "QUIT DOING THAT!" She shrieked angrily.

"Stop doing what?" He asked innocently. "Trying to… to CHARM me! I'm not suckered by VILLIANS, sorry!" Jinx smirked. "So…" Kid Flash said, rubbing his chin, deep in thought. "Hypothetically speaking, if I was to become a good guy, just saying, you might date me?" Jinx blinked a few times, taken by surprise. "Oh. Uhm, well I… guess maybe. I haven't really thought of it like that." She admitted. "I suppose so…" Jinx finally decided, trailing off. "But, why does that matter anyway?!" She said sharply, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, reasons." He opened the door. Jinx looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. He grinned. "Go, I'll cover. Like a buddy of yours, Robin, is fond of saying, things can change." This time Jinx returned the gin with her own shy smile, and ran out, disappearing into the darkness.


	3. HELP!

**Dudes, I have writer's block! I need some situations to put the two o' them in! Help here please! **


End file.
